ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Murder 2.0 (episode)
Murder 2.0 is the sixth episode in NCIS Season 6 and also the 119th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When the body of a civilian is discovered in a water tank on a Marine base, the NCIS team investigate and soon discover that they're searching for a serial killer who's taunting them by leaving messages concerning the whereabouts of his next victim. Prologue Marine Sergeant Alice Hardy arrives home and after switching on the lights and locking her door, places her hat on the table. She then removes her holster and jacket, dumping them on the coach before she sits down and begins to untie her hair. As this happens, a door opens, revealing that someone's spying on her as she removes her boots, unaware that she's being watched. Suddenly, Alice senses what's going on and looks up, causing the door to close. Alice calls out "Hello?" but then gives up and resumes unlacing her boots. Seconds later, the door opens again, causing Alice to look up before it closes again. "Hello?", Alice calls, grabbing her baton as she gets to her feet and it's shown that the same door is now open again with the same individual glancing at her before the door closes again. Bracing herself, Alice deploys her baton then kicks the door down, entering the room. As she switches on the light, the person yells that it's just him and that it's the third time she's done that to him that year. It's revealed that the man is Corporal Jack Burrell, her husband. "You know I don't like surprises", Alice says. "Yeah, well, surprise", Jack announces, holding a bottle of wine and some flowers with a red ribbon, explaining that it's their one-month anniversary. Alice remarks that she knew there was a reason she married Jack, then yanks him to his feet and kisses him passionately. Teasingly, she says, "I'll be right back." He returns, "I'll be right here." Once Alice's gone, Jack digs out a tray from behind the bed with some pink-frilled handcuffs in the tray. He then pulls out a CD, remarking "a little Barry" (Barry White) before placing the CD into the player. In the bathroom, Alice turns on the water and drops her underwear to the floor. With Barry White still playing in the background, Jack places the pink handcuffs onto the pillow and sprays some perfume onto the bed pillows. Wrapped in a towel, Alice turns to the shower... In the bedroom, Jack hears Alice scream, and rushes for the bathroom. He asks her what's wrong, before seeing what she's staring at: blood-soaked water spraying from the shower-head, coating the walls. As Alice whimpers, Jack gathers her into his arms to comfort her as the bloody water continues to drain into the sink. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Now hiding under a table in her lab, Abby tells Gibbs that she can see the intruder before telling Gibbs that the guy is right outside her door. As he and McGee descend the stairs, Gibbs tells Abby that he's coming and that they're almost there. McGee then orders that the building be locked down and for Agents to meet them on level one while also stating that the intruder may be armed. "Just hurry", Abby begs. Act Five Trivia *Abby refers to being stalked by her ex-boyfriend Mikel Mauher in "Bloodbath", being held at knifepoint by her ex-assistant Charles "Chip" Sterling in "Frame-Up", and being threatened by McGee's obsessed fan Landon Grey in "Cover Story". Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Arvin Brown Category:NCIS Halloween Episodes